Stuck in the Midriff With You
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: It's silly, supportive, and flirty moments like this where Enid really needs to start wearing a longer shirt. *Enid/Red Action* *One-Shot*


**Happy Monday, my peeps!**

 **First of all, a special thanks to Crow's Apprentice, Endie, and Moore98Luke for favoriting "Emotional Enid"! You guys rock! :D**

 **So basically, two stories in and this one turns out to be my first attempt at writing yuri, let alone pairings in general, so beg pardon if it's not up to snuff with the other shipfics on this page.**

 **For safety reasons, I rated this story a teen rating. Nothing really happens beyond snuggling, flirting, and some chaste kisses and tickling, but again, just to be safe. If there are any Enid/Red Action shippers reading this expecting something more...ahem...saucier, then I deeply apologize in advance.**

 **Also, this story is set to take place after both "Point to the Plaza" and "Red Action to the Future", but set before Enid's P.O.I.N.T. Prep arc. So enough of my rambling, let's get a move on already!**

 **OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I don't own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

 **STUCK IN THE MIDRIFF WITH YOU**

"So, I hear you'll be joinin' P.O.I.N.T. Prep pretty soon, eh?"

Enid raised an eyebrow. "Who told you about that?"

Red Action scoffed lightly and smirked at the magenta-haired girl laying next to her.

"Who else? That little pipsqueak ya work with told me all about it…" she explained, "He even went as far to say that you could be the greatest hero that P.O.I.N.T. Prep has to offer…"

Enid rolled her eyes, but smiled warmly. ' _Typical K.O._ " she thought. Sure, K.O. wasn't really the most secretive person around, but he genuinely did have a lot of love and praise for those around him, and Enid was certainly no different.

Enid was deep in thought when Red spoke up again.

"To be fair, though, K.O. _does_ raise a good point…" she mused, looking up at the yellow, afternoon sky. Enid turned her head towards Red.

"What's that?" she asked. Red Action smiled back and carefully snuggled up against Enid, wrapping her arms around her waist and with her chin resting on Enid's head.

"It's that we both agree you're really are the greatest hero ever…" replied Red Action softly, capping off her statement with a loving kiss in Enid's hair. Enid giggled and her face went as red as her girlfriend's chest armor.

"Red, s-stop!" stammered Enid, her smile widening in spite of her embarrassment, "Somebody's gonna stare at us…"

Granted, laying together under a tree located in one of the busy quads at Lakewood Plaza wasn't exactly a covert place for a bit of sweet-natured canoodling, but considering that Red's hover tank was currently in need of repairs, their option for doing more thrill-seeking in the Danger Zone was kind of on hold for the moment.

Still, they both weren't gonna complain. After all, the weather was gorgeous and despite a couple of curious looks, the plaza patrons walking about the quad didn't seem to mind their snuggling.

Red Action spoke up again after seconds of silent snuggling. "Well, I'd say you go ahead with that P.O.I.N.T. Prep stuff. Maybe you'll be able to teach those high-society snobs down there how real heroes like us get stuff done…" she said smugly. Enid chuckled.

"Red, I don't think _everyone_ at P.O.I.N.T. is like that. I mean, I heard Sparko's enrolling next year and he's a nice guy…"

"Sure, but ya never know, 'E'. As far as I know, they could do something like brainwash you and the other newbs into being part of some weird cult of snobby students to take over the world or some junk!" chortled Red. Enid smirked and rolled her eyes again.

"Pssh, quit talkin' crazy, Red…" Enid chuckled, before slowly looking down, looking somewhat sad, "Still though...I just hope that I can do well there...I mean, chances are I'm gonna wind up crossing paths with Elodie again, and then everyone will compare her greatness to mine…"

She paused before letting out a soft sigh. "I don't know, it's just...I feel like I could be a greater hero…"

Her self-doubt soon melted away in seconds as she felt a soft hand grab her own with a loving squeeze. Enid looked to her right to see Red giving her a sweet, supporting smile.

"Enid, you _are_ a great hero." she stated, "Everybody know this for a fact. Your family, your best friends and boss, and especially me. As far as I know, our opinions about you mean more than what some dolled-up prep student thinks about you, because we all love you very much, Enid…"

Enid's blush returned, along with a touched, thankful smile.

"Besides," continued Red Action, "you're more qualified than I am for something like this…" Upon hearing that, Enid gave Red a weird look.

"Why would _you_ think that, Red? I mean, you're a member of the legendary Hue Troop protecting the future and all that junk!" replied Enid. Red cocked an unimpressed eyebrow.

"And by that, you mean I'm stuck parading about in spandex with Yellow Technique and her gaggle of Power Ranger street performers because I accidently smashed some dumb rock given to us by an alien? _Puh-leeze_! Not exactly my first idea of 'protecting the future'..." huffed Red Action indignantly. In spite of her girlfriend's indignant and rather bitter remark, Enid gave her a titled smile.

"Aw, c'mon, Red. You know Yellow Technique sees a lot of greatness in you and she just wants to see you use your fullest potential." reassured Enid, but Red Action just scoffed.

"More like she wants to nag at me about why I should gain a moral compass and use my 'potential' to be a goody two-shoes like her and the team. I swear, I feel like the only good thing that came from all this was getting these sick arm blasters…" grumbled Red, crossing her arms. Enid picked her body up and looked at her futuristic girlfriend.

"That's not completely true…" she mused, blushing again, "I mean, that outfit looks pretty cute on you…"

Red Action blushed, but kept her trademark smirk. "Hmm, really now?" she tittered coyly.

"Well…*ahem*...yeah. I mean, it shows off what a-a…*ahem*...nice m-mid-section you've g-got." stammered Enid. She soon realized what she said and groaned in embarrassment.

' _Smooth moves, Enid. Aren't you a master at flirting?_ '

To her surprise though, Red broke out in snorting laughter.

"HA! 'Nice mid-section', eh?" she chuckled, before rubbing her well-toned stomach. "Well, I mean, you ain't wrong...all that running around doing dumb posing and fighting Borgs does do wonders for my body."

Enid kept blushing and nodded feebly. "Y-Yeah…" was all that she could mutter.

"And besides," put in Red, a teasing smile etched on her face, "you got a really nice body yourself…"

Enid nearly choked on her spit. "Me? Have a nice body? Seriously?" she echoed incredulously.

"Uh, well, duh!" chortled Red Action. Soon, she softly grabbed Enid by her shoulder and laid her back down on the soft grass, the devious, but loving smile never leaving the Hue Trooper's face.

"It's simple why I would think that, Enid…" she hummed, leaning over with her head hovering over her open stomach. Enid trembled in fear and confusion.

"It's because…" continued Red, "that I can do this…*SMOOCH*..."

"EEEK! R-Red! What the heck are ya-OH COB YOUR LIPS ARE COLD GAH!"

The impact of Red Action's lips softly kissing her rib section nearly sent Enid into a giggling frenzy, but she managed to compose herself. However, Red wasn't finished yet.

"And, I can do this…" A kiss on her waistline.

"And this…" A kiss on the left side of her stomach.

"And also this…" A kiss to the right side.

And then, gazing down upon Enid's belly button, Red Action's smile quickly went from loving to just full-on devious in an instant.

"And I can also do _this_ …"

As fast as it happened, nobody in the plaza expected to be startled by the sounds of Enid's shrieking laughter and a loud, wet raspberry echoing across the entire area. As Red Action kept up pressing her buzzing lips against her stomach, Enid's face grew redder than ever with every obnoxious laugh she forced out.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA! RED, STOP! P-PLEASE! HA-HA-HA! OKAY! ENOUGH! I CAN'T BREATHE! _HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA_!"

Soon enough, after fourteen seconds of ticklish agony, Red stopped her raspberry and giggled softly at Enid tried to control her erratic hyperventilating. The other patrons who noticed this spectacle, gave the couple shared looks of worry, shock, confusion, and bemusement, but they still decided to not question it and let the kids have their fun before continuing on with their own lives.

Enid finally managed to calm down her breathing before finally looking towards Red Action with an annoyed face.

"Was that really necessary, Red!?" she cried out, while trying to cover up her reddened stomach with her jittery hands. Red's reply was a smug little shrug and smirk.

"Well, maybe invest in something longer than a crop top and I'll not do it as often. Beside, you know you love it when I do that..." she smarmed, before laying back down. Enid tried to look away in indignance, but even with Red snuggling back up to her and embracing her waist once again, she still couldn't stay pouty for long.

"Seriously though, Enid…" murmured Red, "If you're still worried about this whole P.O.I.N.T. Prep dilemma, don't be. You're an awesome hero with great ambitions and great friends by your side, so you got nothing to worry about. Just try and do your best and don't let anything put you down, alright?"

Enid's blush receded slightly from her early laughing fit, but her smile never went away. "Okay, I'll do my best…"

"Good." nodded Red, nuzzling her head against Enid's.

"And just remember this, Enid…" continued Red Action, whispering in her girlfriend's ear.

"Yeah?" murmured Enid, before Red Action planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"If this Elodie chick tries to pull a fast one on ya, just know this...I snagged ya first…"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And thus ends my first attempt at shipping, so please leave a review if there is anything that I can improve on! Don't forget to check out "Emotional Enid" if you like this story as well, so thanks again for reading and I'll be back next week with another (hopefully not as fluffy and sappy) OK K.O fanfic!**

 **~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
